Unexpected
by scoob2222
Summary: New series. Derek gets unexpectedly pulled into Garcia and Kevin's relationship.
1. Pain in the Break Down

Prompt: Betrayal

Derek reached for his phone. It was nearly midnight and he glanced at who it was before answering.

Kevin Lynch. What the hell?

"Morgan," he answered, hoping he wasn't being called in on a case.

"Hi, uh, Agent Morgan, its Kevin…Kevin Lynch, you know…"

"I know who you are. What's up?"

"It's Penelope."

Derek was instantly up on his feet, "What happened?" he asked, then in a much more threatening tone, "What did you do?"

"I, uh, listen I don't really want to get into it with you, but we have a…fight and she ran off and she's not answering her cell. She's not at home or the office and I don't know where she would go or…"

"Where she would go depends on how upset she was? What the hell happened?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business."

"Think again," Derek, said firmly, "I don't give a crap about privacy when it comes to my baby girl's safety. Now tell me what happened."

There was a deep sigh from Kevin's side, "I met up with one of my ex-girlfriends tonight, and Pen sort of walked in on us."

Derek cursed under his breath, "I'll find her."

"Call me when you…" Derek snapped the phone shut before he finished.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out. Priority was finding Pen. He could kill Lynch later.

&&&&&&

He found her at the second club. She was clearly drunk and there was a soon to be dead guy hanging all over her.

"Penelope," he said, coming up behind her.

"Derek," she said, her smile wide and false, not at all like her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you," he said, helping her stand, "Let's go."

"No," she said, pulling away, "I'm not ready to go. I'm drinking and having fun with," she turned to the guy next to her, "What's your name again?"

"Mel," the guy said, and then he made a big mistake; he reached out and touched her.

A few seconds later, he was gasping in pain as Derek bent his hand almost to the point of breaking, "Do not do that again."

"Derek, what are you doing?" Penelope asked, and then screeched as he picked her up fireman style.

When he tossed her into the car, she really began to get pissed off, "Derek, you stop this right now." He took off, never giving her time to get out, "Derek, I was having fun. This is none of your business. I'm a grown up, I can go out and have fun and…"

"And make a huge mistake because you're upset about Kevin cheating on you."

She gasped at that, "How do you know that? Did you talk to Kevin?"

"He's worried about you."

"So you teamed up with him and…"

Derek pulled up to his apartment building, parking in his spot and turning the car off before turning to her.

"I don't give a damn about Kevin. What I do care about is you and I'm not letting you run off with some piece of filth just because you're hurting."

Penelope only got angrier at this and grabbed the handle, shoving the door open and getting out, "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere," he said, grabbing her arm, "Don't make you carry you again."

"I want to forget this night, Derek; I want to get drunk and have sex with someone else and rub it in Kevin's face."

"Fine," Derek said, pulling her against him, "I'm someone else, and I have plenty of booze upstairs. You want to get revenge on Kevin, do it with me."

Penelope was completely silent for a moment and then suddenly she broke, crying hysterically and falling forward into his arms.

"Shhh," he whispered as he pulled her close, "Shhh, its okay."

He held her close, rocking her back and forth, promising her it would be okay, and praying he'd find a way to make it so.


	2. Just Hit Pause

Prompt: Emotions

When Penelope finally came out of the bathroom, she looked much, much better. Derek had drawn her a warm bath and found her his comfiest pair of sweats. She stuffed her hands into the cuffs of the too big sweatshirt and sit down next to him on the couch. Her still wet hair was in twin braid, and her face was scrubbed free of make up.

"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned closer to him, keeping space between them, as if she was unsure what his reaction would be.

He opened his arms and let her settle against him, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were hurt very badly."

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked, her voice soft, so unlike her usual boisterous self.

"No, Pen, but…listen, I know you were upset, but you just…you can't do things like you did tonight, even if you are upset."

"But I…"

"You know the type of people that are out there in the world. People ready and willing to hurt the easiest target and tonight you were a pretty easy target."

"I guess I didn't think of that. I was just….it hurt so much walking in and finding them."

"I know," he said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, "I know it hurt, baby doll. I wish like hell I could make it stop hurting."

"Its better just being here with you."

"Good, then next time you feel sad or upset you come and you get me or you call me. You do not go out to bars alone."

"Okay, but what if…"

"No," he said, pushing her backwards a little so she'd have to look at him, "You call me anytime day or night. You do not put yourself in danger, you understand me? I can't…I won't…" he stopped, his face twisting almost like he was in pain, "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you Penelope. I don't think I'd survive it."

She just stared at him, her big, beautiful eyes full of awe and shock.

"Damn it," he said and then leaned down to kiss her.

She responded immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms pulling her even closer than before. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding easily between her gasping lips as her body ground against his.

He pulled away abruptly, cursing under his breath, "We got to stop, Pen."

"You don't want to?" she asked, her face stricken, her body already scrambling away from him.

"Stop," he said, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back, "You know I want to, Penelope, I want to more than anything."

"Then why are we stopping?" she asked, almost petulantly.

"We're stopping because you're drunk and you're boyfriend just cheated on you," he half-yelled this, and then sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, you're right."

Both of them took a couple of long breaths before he pulled her back against him, her eyes staring up at him as her head rested on his chest.

"I want you Pen, but I wouldn't be with anyone women when she's dealing with all you are, and I especially won't be with a women I care about as much as I care about you."

"So does that mean…when I'm not dealing with all this."

"I think for tonight what you need is some rest, we'll talk about the rest tomorrow."

She nodded and started to stand, he moved with her, leading her towards his bedroom.

"Derek, I can take the couch," she said as he undid the bed for her, "I just need a blanket."

"You will take the bed," he said firmly, "Period."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime, goddess," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

He waited until she was settled, then headed for the door. He paused for a moment and looked at her, moving back towards the bed.

"What?" she asked.

He leaned over her, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, he stared into her amazed eyes, "When I make love to you Penelope Garcia, you won't be thinking of anyone but me."

She moaned softly and he smiled, kissing her head, "Now go to sleep."

He heard her mumble, "Fat chance," then two minutes later, there were the snores of a woman who had overindulged.

He smiled to himself, because he knew finally that she was his.


	3. Bump in the Road

Prompt: Tomorrow

Penelope smiled widely as Derek walked into her office. It had been almost six weeks since that night he'd found her in the bar and a lot had happened at that time.

The next day, despite his argument that she let him bury the bastard, she'd gone to see Kevin and talk things through with him. She'd yelled more than talked, but at least she'd been able to get her feelings out. Kevin had given her a half-hearted explanation, and a much more genuine apology, but in the end they both knew it was over.

Since then she and Derek had spent lots of time together, hanging out and going to movies, but they hadn't done more than hold hands or hug in all that time. Not even a single kiss on the cheek. Derek had stayed true to his word to give her time to heal, time for them to create a real relationship.

"Hey there beautiful," she heard and spun around to find Derek looked at her.

"You're back," she said, smiling and getting up to hug him.

"I am back, and I did miss that beautiful face of yours." He smiled brightly and then leaned in, kissing her lips. She was startled for a moment, but then kissed him back, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck even as his tightened around her waist.

"Wow," she said when he pulled back, "You really did miss me."

He leaned in to nibble on her lower lip, "I really did. Listen, goddess, I got stuck with paperwork for tonight, but Hotch promised me all of tomorrow off and I know you have off so I have something planned for us."

"Really?" she asked her smile so wide it felt like her face was going to split in two.

"Really. A whole day with nothing to worry about, but being together. I'll pick you up in the morning, okay. Say 10."

She nodded, "That's perfect."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers one last time, "See you tomorrow, beautiful."

&&&&&&

Tomorrow came and Penelope got ready. She was so excited that she woke up at 6 am and spent hours figuring out what to wear.

Then nine o'clock came and she got the phone call. One that would change her life forever. She answered, listened to the doctor's voice, answered her with pure instinct, and slowly sank down onto the floor of her living room, staring at nothing.

That's the way Derek found her nearly an hour later when she didn't answer the door and he'd finally used his key to get in.

"Penelope, baby girl, what's wrong? Talk to me Pen. Are you hurt? Do I need to call someone?"

She shook her head, "I…got a call."

"Someone bothering you? We can trace it and…"

She shook her head, "I was sick earlier this week. Nothing serious, just nauseous, but I made a doctor's appointment anyway, just in case. They just called and…" she looked up at him, eyes filling with tears, "I'm pregnant Derek."

He said nothing, just stared at her, collapsing next to her on the floor.

"Well, that's…that's not what I was expecting today."

"Kevin and I were….together right before his ex came back in town. It must have been then. I…I was careful. I don't know how this happened….I didn't mean…"

"Shhh, Shhh," he said, forcing himself out of his daze to pull her against him, "It'll be okay, Pen. We'll figure it out."

She laughed at that, "We….there can't be a we now Derek, you know that. I'm having another man's baby. We're ruined."

"Says who?" he asked, "I'm not going anywhere Penelope."

"But…but I have to tell Kevin and he has a right to know and…"

"So you tell Kevin," he said, nodding. He pulled away so she could see his eyes, "But I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and then gave into the urge to cry again, laying her head against his chest.


	4. Possible Change of Direction

Prompt: Life

Derek's coughed and stretched back, using it as an excuse to look at the clock on the wall. Sure, he could just check it on his computer, but the stretching gave him something to do…also, he could compare the times and see which was most accurate. Wasn't there a website that showed the exact time everywhere in the world? He should ask Reid about that. Then he could really count every single second Penelope was gone.

He should have gone with her. He understood her point, how him being there would be awkward, and how she had to talk to Kevin alone because it was his baby, but still, what if Kevin freaked out? He didn't think the guy would hurt her, he wasn't like that, but what if he reacted badly, yelled at Penelope, upset her and the baby.

Derek jumped up, startling Prentiss, "Uh, just going to get a soda. Want something?"

She shook her head, "Last thing I need is more caffeine." She looked down at his foot, which he was unconsciously bouncing up and down, "Don't think you need anymore either."

He glared at her and headed for the break room. He took his time, actually counting out change to put in and watching the soda as it was plucked from its place and twirled down to him. He took a long drink, thankful it was cold; annoyed it wasn't beer and took a seat on one of the couches. Maybe if he just knew what Penelope was planning to do about all this he would feel better, but how could he ask her questions now? How could he push her when she was already so confused and hurt? No, he would not do anything to hurt her now, not when she needed him the most.

He'd just wait it out. He'd go back inside, do his paperwork and he'd wait it out.

&&&&&&

Penelope's legs shook, moving up and down, up and down. She looked down at the coffee in front of her, then back at Kevin staring at her expectantly. Of course, he was waiting for her to talk. She'd called and said she'd needed to see him, didn't she? After breaking up with him, after catching him cheating on her, suddenly she wants to see him; of course, he doesn't know what to say.

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly, then blinked, "I can't believe I just said it like that. I'm sorry, I had a whole speech and then…" she shrugged, "I guess that doesn't matter right now. I'm pregnant," she said again, then, a little quieter, "Uh, its yours. I mean I don't have proof I guess but…"

He nodded, "I believe you. Wow," he said, standing up and walking to the window, "Pregnant? You're sure…I mean you've been to a doctor."

She nodded, "I wasn't feeling well and…"

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming back to sit next to her, "You and the baby?"

"Oh yeah, it was just morning sickness, which has not gone away and is not only in the morning. I guess that's one of those horrible myths." She shook her head, "Never mind, I'm fine, and so is the baby."

Kevin nodded, "And you are…please don't take this the wrong way, but you want the baby right?"

Penelope nodded, "I do and…listen Kevin, I understand if you aren't interested in being a father, and I'm not here demanding anything from you."

"Its not demanding," Kevin said, "I mean it wouldn't be if you were. Its my responsibility. I got you pregnant; I have to take care of it."

Penelope frowned at that, "Well, you didn't do it alone and you don't have to…"

"We should do it as fast as possible, that way maybe people won't realize the baby isn't legitimate. We could probably set a date for sometime next week, get a license and a blood test; do we need a blood test?"

"Whoa, whoa," she said, standing up and knocking him back on the couch, "What are you talking about?"

Kevin stood and frowned at her, "Why I'm talking about marriage, of course? You're pregnant, Penelope…we need to get married right away."

Penelope stared at him, her mouth wide with shock. She had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Well?" he asked.

"I….." Penelope started, and then flopped back down on the couch.

How the hell was she supposed to finish that sentence?


	5. Follow Your Heart

Prompt: Choice

Derek was worried when JJ said Penelope called and was taking the rest of the day off. He was worried still when she didn't answer his calls, and instead left him a text that she would talk to him later, but he was most worried by the look in her eyes when she finally showed up in his apartment later that night.

"Hey, baby girl," he said, trying to keep his voice light, "I've been worried about you."

She nodded, "Sorry, I needed…some time alone."

She came in and sat on his expensive couch, her body frighteningly still, "Penelope, tell me what he did, because if he hurt you…"

"He asked me to marry him."

"What?"

She turned to look up at him, he knew his expression was showing the shock he felt, "He said, he said he wanted to take responsibility for his actions, that he knows he hurt me, but that we need to get married so our baby is legitimate and is raised by two parents. He wanted to go get a license so we could do it next week."

Derek was so completely shocked that he had no idea what to say. He didn't know what he expected Lynch to do or say about the baby, but not this, never this.

He wanted to tell her no, she couldn't marry Kevin, she couldn't be his wife, not when they were so close to getting what they both wanted. Not when they were so close to being together.

But how could he say that, it wasn't right to come between her and her baby's father was it.

"What did you say?" he asked, feeling like his heart was in his throat.

"I didn't know what to say. I just…I mean, I guess it is the right thing to do."

"Right."

"Right," she said, "So…so you agree that I should…I should marry Kevin."

In his head, he heard the word no echoed repeatedly, but to her he only said, "I can't make that choice for you, baby girl. It's your life, you and your," he was quiet for a moment, "your baby. You need to do what's best for the two of you."

He watched her face darken and she stood, "I shouldn't have come here, I should go. I need to think this out and then go see Kevin. I'll…I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Don't marry him," he said quietly just as she was reaching for the doorknob.

"What?" she asked, not turning around.

"Don't marry him. He doesn't love you, Penelope."

She turned slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "you don't know that for sure."

He stood, walking over to her, "He had you, you were his Pen, and he threw you away for another woman. No man that loved you could ever do that. No man with half a brain could ever choose another woman over you. I know, I know it might seem like you should marry him because of the baby, but…this isn't the 1950s Penelope and you aren't someone who depends on a man for anything. You could raise this baby all by yourself if you have to."

"So, that's why I shouldn't marry Kevin."

Derek sighed and looked away for a moment, "No, I mean…those are reasons, but…the real reason you shouldn't marry Kevin is because I'm in love with you Penelope Garcia. I was going to tell you last weekend, I was going to do it perfect, but this will have to do. I love you, I want you, and I think you feel the same."

"I do…but there isn't just me anymore."

"I know," he said, "I've….you've spent this whole week trying to figure out how to tell Kevin about the baby and I've tried to figure out how I feel about the baby."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like you having a baby with someone else wasn't what I envisioned for us. You being pregnant was not what I planned when we started dating. But you are pregnant, and…and I love you and I love anything that's a part of you. I want you and baby Garcia just as much."

She gasped, a sob escaping, "Really?"

"Really, goddess, I know Kevin is the father and I will deal with that and respect it, but I want to be there too, for everything, from the doctor to the delivery room to changing and feeding and…"

"I love you,' Penelope said, sobbed as she launched herself into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a hand to her stomach, "Both of you."


	6. His For Good

He was a moron, a complete and total idiot. Isn't this the reason that he went out and bought all those books about pregnancy? Didn't he want to know what to do and when so that he could take care of Penelope, no matter what she needed? Yet he'd taken her to the most expensive French restaurant in town, completely forgetting that the smell of fish had been making her sick for two weeks.

She'd been completely embarrassed when she'd thrown up before the appetizers were even served and he'd kicked himself all the way back to her apartment.

Now, he was pacing her small living room as she relaxed in her bath. All he'd wanted was to give her the perfect first date. She'd assured him he didn't need to spend so much time taking care of her, that they'd kind of been dating for weeks and she was pregnant and all and he really didn't need to do all of that romance stuff.

Which was exactly why he'd wanted to do it. His baby girl deserved the best and just because their relationship had taken an unexpected course didn't mean he wasn't going to give her all she deserved and more.

"Much better," she said as she emerged from the bedroom in her most comfortable pajamas, "Except for being starving."

"What do you want goddess? Anything at all. The world is yours."

She giggled, "You are too much, but since you're asking I would love a burger and fries."

He nodded and moved over to the phone, ordering from the local diner, "Be here in about twenty minutes." He moved to sit next to her on the couch. She made room for him and settled back against his chest.

"Sorry, I ruined our first date. Guess this whole pregnant girlfriend thing just got a lot less fun."

"Not at all. I'm sorry I brought you there. I should have known better with your morning sickness. I should have done something simple like a picnic at home with whatever you were craving. I know morning sickness can come at any time. I just wasn't thinking."

"How do you know that?" she asked, turning slightly to stare up at him.

"I bought some books about pregnancy."

"How many books?"

Derek hesitated for a moment, and then finally grunted, "8."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You are the best guy ever. Unequivocally."

"I made you sick on our first date."

"You took care of me on our first date. You bought me those beautiful flowers," she said pointing to the vase full of roses in at least a dozen colors, "You made reservations at the most beautiful place in town, you didn't make me feel bad when I got sick all over the place and you, you read a book about how to take care of a baby that isn't even yours. In fact as soon as I get that burger this may just become the best date I've ever had."

"Yet," he promised, "I'm going to top it."

"I'll bet."

"I'm serious, Pen, I want you to know, I know that you having this baby with make things different, but I still want to give you everything you deserve. The romance and wooing and all that."

"Wooing?" she asked, giggling, "You're going to woo me."

He stood when the doorbell rang, leaning down to kiss her forehead before looking into her eyes, "Oh baby girl, I am going to woo the socks off of you."

She smiled and he knew that she believed him.

And for the first time since he found at she was pregnant he believed it too. They were going to make this work, no matter how hard it was, he was going to keep Penelope in his life…for good.


	7. Not Easy

Prompt: Regret

"There you go, mama," Derek said as he helped Penelope back into her desk chair.

"I can't believe we got to hear the baby's heartbeat. It was so, so…."

"Amazing," Derek finished for her, "It was amazing."

She smiled, "Did I mention how glad I am that you were there with me? Have I thanked you?"

"No need to thank me, goddess I wanted to be there. I told you I want to be there for every single moment of this pregnancy."

"Well isn't that lovely," both turned when they heard Kevin's voice.

"Kevin," Penelope said, smiling through the tension she felt bouncing off the walls and within herself, "I just got back from the doctor and the baby is doing great."

"I heard you got to hear the heartbeat that must have been nice for you and your boyfriend." He glared at Derek the entire time he spoke

Penelope's face dropped, "I'm sorry, Kevin, my appointment time got changed and I tried to call you."

"Sure," he said, looking away from Derek, "can we maybe talk about it without him here? He's not really a part of this."

Derek gritted his teeth, wanting to tell Kevin to go to hell, but knowing it wasn't his right. Instead, he leaned down to Penelope, "Want do you want me to do, Pen?"

She smiled tightly, "Could you just give us a few minutes to talk?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek, then said loudly, "I'll be right outside if you need me." He shot Kevin a meaningful look and left.

Kevin closed the door behind him and turned to her, "What the hell are you doing here Penelope? You know you can't magically make that baby Derek's."

"Of course not," Penelope said, her eyes widening, "I'd never do that, Kevin. I'm not trying to…to push you out of this baby's life. I'm sorry about the doctor's appointment today, but really, I want you to be part of our child's life if that's what you want."

"Then marry me."

"We've talked about this."

"Yes, and you gave me some crazy reason about wanting to give Derek a chance and him being there for you and wanting to be part of the baby's life that was ridiculous. Penelope sooner or later Derek is going to realize that he doesn't want to play daddy to another guy's kid and he's going to find greener pastures."

"Stop it," she said, almost yelling at this point, "That's horrible to say, Kevin and…" she stopped, "I'm not going to fight with you Kevin. We're having a baby together, but…we don't love each other and marriage without love is not something I want. I know that we can raise this baby together and give it a good life, a good family, but you're going to need to accept that Derek is a part of that life now."

Kevin turned away from her, mumbling under his breath before giving the wall a kick with his dirty sneakers. He turned back to her, "I want to be at the next doctor's appointment. I want to know what's going on with my child."

"You will, I promise. I'll do a better job of keeping in contact, and letting you know what's going on if you promise to try and deal with Derek."

Kevin shrugged, "I'll try," he said, "I promise I'll try."

Penelope nodded, but couldn't quite shake the feeling that Kevin was already regretting that promise.


	8. Let's Get Physical

Prompt: Sexual

Penelope sighed and gave a moan of approval as Derek's mouth left hers and slid down to her throat, his teeth nibbling on that special spot under her chin.

He continued to kiss and suck on her neck, probably leaving marks as he went until she couldn't take it anymore and reached down to drag his mouth back to hers.

He rolled them over until she was resting on top of him, his hands sliding down her back to her ass.

That's when she froze and rolled away.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her mouth away from his, "I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry about, baby doll?" he said, rolling closer to her and kissing her neck.

"I'm just…we've been together for months and I just….we still haven't had sex and I can't believe you've waited this long."

"Hey, hey," he said, reaching out to touch her face, making her face him, "There's no time table here, Pen, whenever you're ready."

"Its just I feel so fat. I've put on weight."

"Baby, you're almost four months pregnant, there would be something wrong if you weren't putting on weight. The doctor and all the books agree that you're exactly where you're supposed to be."

"I know, but that doesn't mean it makes me feel any sexier and I just get bigger all the time. It's not like I can make you wait until after the baby is born."

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

"Because," she frowned, her brown crinkling, "Because I can't…I just…that's not normal. You'll get anxious and…"

"Penelope, I was undercover for over a year and celibate that entire time. I can certainly last 9 months, even less now."

"But…won't you get sick of waiting? It's bad enough that you have to deal with my pregnancy."

"I want to deal with your pregnancy and anything else that has to with you. You don't need to have sex with me to keep me with you. Don't you know that sex should only happen when both people are ready for it?"

She shrugged, looking a little sad as she spoke, "That hasn't been my experience."

Derek went completely still and his eyes darkened, "Penelope, what does that mean? Has someone ever forced you to…?"

"No, no, no," she said quickly, before he could even finish his thought, "Absolutely not. It's just…I've learned over time that girls like me need to give men extra…incentives to stay with them sometimes."

Derek just stared at her before falling back onto the bed, "Have you ever dated anyone who wasn't a complete and total asshole?"

She chuckled at that, "Well, Kevin wasn't really, I mean before he cheated, he was really sweet and patient. I think that's why it was so bad when he did cheat on me. I kind of started thinking he was different. Most of the guys before him…pretty much sucked."

Derek pulled himself back up, leaning over her so he could look into her eyes, "Penelope you are an amazingly sweet, kind and beautiful woman and you should never let anyone make you feel different. Anyone at all. Got that?"

She nodded, but both of them could tell she didn't completely believe it. He would just have to continue to convince her.

"And as for us and sex, well there's plenty of time for that. No reason to rush, I'm not going anywhere. Trust me?"

She nodded again, but this time in absolute certainty, "I do."

He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, "Besides, just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean we can't…get to know each other better."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her, his hands roaming up and down her body again, "Why don't I show you?"


	9. Entrance and Exit

Prompt: First Meeting

Things were tense from the moment they got to the doctor's office. Kevin was already there and the three of them had settled into the uncomfortable office chairs, one of them on each of Penelope's sides.

He didn't care of he was uncomfortable, or Kevin for that matter, but Penelope's whole body was stiff and her hands were wringing and that wasn't good for her or the baby.

So when the doctor called her in he told her to go get ready and he and Kevin would be there in a minute.

'Uh, Derek," she said, sounding unsure.

"Relax," he told her, kissing her cheek, "Nothing to worry about."

She nodded and followed the nurse.

He turned toward Kevin and pointed toward the door, "Out there…now."

"Hey," Kevin said when Derek started pushing him, "I don't have to listen to you. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I," Derek said when they were outside, "I am the guy who's in love with Penelope. Now, I know you hate me and you hate this situation and you wish Pen would dump me and marry you, but that just isn't going to happen. Now, I respect your place in her life as the baby's father. I am not trying to shove you out of the way or take your place, but you need to learn to respect me and my place in her life and your baby's life. If you can't do that then you need to learn to pretend to, because every time you act like this Penelope gets more and more stressed and that isn't good for her or the baby."

Kevin just glared, "You're unbelievable. You're still pulling this whole in love with her crap. I know guys like you and they don't fall in love with pregnant women who look like Penelope."

Before Kevin could say another word, he found himself pushed against the wall behind them. Derek's hand was fisted in his shirt, "Now, you listen to me you little shit. I don't know what the hell your problem is with me, but if you continue to upset my girl, I'm going to make you very sorry, father to be or not. You get that?"

Kevin nodded, as much as he could with a fist in his neck anyway, "Got it."

Derek put him down, "Now, we're going to go inside, and you are going to start acting like a mature adult."

Kevin nodded and Derek left him there for a few minutes, hoping he'd get control of himself.

&

Kevin got control of himself, which was lucky for him.

Derek barely noticed though, once the doctor was pointing to the screen, showing him and Pen the baby.

Penelope was so overcome she was struck silent, maybe for the first time in her life.

"Derek, Derek look," she said after minutes of her just staring, "It's…"

"Your baby, I know," he said, "She's beautiful."

"We don't know she's a girl," Garcia said, tears escaping her eyes.

"I know, I just…I just think so."

Their eyes met, and Derek slowly leaned in to kiss her. The two were completely lost in the moment.

Neither of them noticed Kevin leave the room.


End file.
